


Hot Bearded Guy/Bambi Eyes

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Stiles, the xKit guy gets an honorable mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles talks Derek into being an extra with him in the Black Widow movie. Tumblr takes a shining to the mysterious couple in the background and then Stiles has to explain to Derek what shipping is, which leads to kissing. Who knew all it took to get together was a bunch of fangirls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Bearded Guy/Bambi Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was from [thefirstlotus](http://thefirstlotus.tumblr.com/): _How about they are both playing background characters in something or another and accidentally steal the show. Just they were doing something and accidentally win the audience’s hearts. idk._
> 
> I had a lot of fun with it, omg, any time I can get other characters and random OCs to ship it is a great time.

Stiles is so excited that he can hardly contain himself. After a three hour car ride—one hour of which was basically spent stuck in traffic—they’re finally here.

_Here_ being a city street where the Black Widow movie is being filmed.

"I can’t believe I let you talk me into this," Derek says. Grumbles, really. He’s been super cranky since the traffic jam.

"Into what?" Stiles asks. "Into being an extra?"

"Into driving all this way just to stand around while someone famous runs past."

Stiles rolls his eyes. Seriously, it’s not his fault that Derek was the only one who was willing and able to make this trip with him. He’d have come by himself but, well, who wants to do anything like this by themselves? “Okay, first off, we’re going to be in a _Marvel movie_. How is that not awesome?”

"You probably won’t even be able to see us by the time the movie hits theaters. They might not even use any shots with us in it," Derek says.

"I know you’re not this much of a pessimist, Derek. I _know it_. But, _secondly_ , haven’t you ever just wanted to show your support for something, whether or not you get anything out of it? This is me showing my support for the Black Widow. She’s the best and it’s about time she got her own movie. Do you disagree?”

Derek doesn’t respond, which means Stiles has won this round.

♦

"Okay, we gotta keep our eyes out for us," Stiles says about five minutes before the lights are due to dim. It’s the midnight showing for The Black Widow and Stiles has been excited for months. "I’ll point it out when it should be coming up."

"Stiles, oh my god, we all know when to look for you. You’ve coached us all on it for _weeks_ ,” Erica says from a few seats down.

Stiles doesn’t even care. He just grins and squirms eagerly in his seat. He’s almost too excited to eat. But the popcorn is delicious and, like, who passes up popcorn? He and Derek are sharing a bucket. It’s funny when they both go for it at the same time and try to shove each other’s hand out of the way.

The movie turns out to be totally amazing. Who even doubted it would? Not Stiles. He knew from before it was even announced that it would be amazing. When the camera pans over a crowd of extras, there Stiles and Derek are, clear as day. Stiles just about freaks right out because, there he is. In a _movie_. How cool is that?

♦

When Stiles spots a screen cap from the movie—likely illegally obtained, but whatever. Movie piracy really isn’t something that bothers him—that shows _him and Derek_ floating around tumblr, he’s confused. Sure, his dash has been basically solid Marvel in the wake of the movie, but this post is baffling. Why would someone pick out a frame from a wonderful movie that’s just a bunch of random extras?

So he spends some time reading through the notes and tags. Man, xKit’s tag viewer is basically the best thing ever. The xKit guy deserves cookies or something. But, the notes and stuff… It takes him a little while to understand what people are saying. When it does sink in, well…

People are _shipping them_. Him and Derek. In, like, a sex way. Stiles is no stranger to shipping, being a child of the internet himself. He gets it. Or he would, if it were anyone but himself and _Derek Hale_.

Being _shipped_.

Oh god, once he starts looking, he’s practically washed away in a deluge of these people’s shipping feels. Apparently ‘the hot bearded one’ looks at ‘Bambi eyes’ like he ‘hung the moon’. What even? Sure, Derek’s looking at him in the screen cap. But that doesn’t mean anything…

Then Stiles finds the fanfic and the cute little cartoons.

About him and Derek.

And people are taking this all surprisingly seriously. Like, there’s meta and posts made in all caps and an actual _tag_ on tumblr for _their ship_. This is unreal.

He texts Derek a nine-one-one, so Derek is maybe a little winded from the run when he vaults into Stiles’s bedroom through the window. Stiles should feel bad. Maybe. But he won’t, considering the whole crisis thing.

"What? What’s the matter?" Derek asks, looking around like he expects there to be a monster in need of gutting lurking in the corner.

"We’re internet famous."

Derek’s brows furrow in confusion. “Huh?”

"Famous. On the internet. Come look."

Derek comes over and leans close to look at the screen. “Why is there a picture of us online?”

Stiles explains everything to Derek. And then Derek, he gets flustered and blushy for some reason, so Stiles assures him it’s not a big deal. It’s a fad that will go away soon. Probably.

Turns out, though, that Derek really _does_ look at Stiles like he hung the moon. Stiles figures that out when Derek’s tongue is in his mouth. Who knew? One little screen cap going viral on tumblr and suddenly Stiles is making out with Derek Hale. Awesome.

♦

A few days later, Stiles decides to put a picture of him and Derek smooching on tumblr. To thank them for being the catalyst that got the two of them together and stuff. The post goes viral, too, and it feels kind of nice to have so many people happy for them.

Stiles prints out copies of all the fic and stuff he can find and keeps it in a binder.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
